Not my Prodigy
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: You're not my prodigy. Your hatred has grown more intense, blocking your heart. You're my son, not my prodigy. You take after my brother. You're his sequal. It seems you were born that way. Maybe you are him...
1. The Unknown Trait

_"Sakura..."_

_"Sasuke..."_

The room was filled with sighs as the doctors quickly bundled up the baby. Sasuke looked at them frantically as Sakura laid back, too exhausted to say anything.

_'The baby didn't cry... why isn't he crying? He's supposed to cry.'_ he thought, leaving his wife's side and walking over to the doctors, feeling nervous about everything. "Is he..."

The doctors and nurses looked at him for a sec before smiling calmly. "He's fine." said the first doctor, while the second handed the baby to him. "It's amazing he didn't cry at all, we thought something was wrong too. But I guess he's too grateful for words." the doctor joked, Sasuke staring at him blankly before looking down upon his newborn son. Lifting the blanket, he noticed it that the baby had pink hair, which he had to give a chuckle seeing as now he knew where he got his traits from.

"Thank you." Sasuke stated, the crew nodding ahead. Slowly walking to his wife, he stroke the baby's cheek, smilng at the new joy he held in his arms. The baby squirmed a bit which gave a sign of life in it.

"Sasuke?"

"Here he is." Handing the baby to her, he kissed her cheek and she smiled. "He's just like you." he whispered.

Cradling the baby in her arms, she lifted off part of his blanket that covered his head, exposing the pink hair just like his mother. She chuckled, slowly petting the baby's hair. Then giving a worried sigh, she asked. "Sasuke, is there something wrong? The baby didn't cry."

"Everything's fine, nothing has gone wrong." he kindly replied, sitting next to his wife on the bed and holding her close. "He's fine." Sasuke soothed.

"It's just... nevermind." Looking up at her husband she said, "So what are going to name him?" she asked, both parents shrugging.

"Anything you like. It's your turn, I've named our first, remember?" He held the baby's tiny hand and watched it grasp him back, Sakura thinking hard.

"Kyo..."

"Kyo?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Honey, is it so wrong to call him Kyo?" she asked, raising her eye-brow. Sasuke knew her inner self was about to awaken.

"N-no. I'm just wondering where you've got that from." he replied.

"No reason. It just sounds, cute... Our little Kyo Uchiha." she said gladly, as he nodded.

"Our son." Sasuke added. Just then, Kyo squirmed a bit stronger, eyes struggling to open.

"Sasuke, he's going to open his eyes! C'mon baby, mommy and daddy is here." said Sakura, stroking the baby's cheek. Feeling the warm sense, Kyo's eyes cracked open bit by bit, until his eyes really stared right into his parents. Both Sakura and Sasuke gasped.

Reddish eyes with dots in them, Sasuke looked at his son's eyes shocked, him showing a sharingan right at birth. "S-Sasuke." whispered Sakura, which Sasuke didn't pay attention. In a second or two, the sharignan began fading away, returning to the baby's normal eyes, green like his mother. Both Sakura and Sasuke needed some time to et over their shock,

"Oh Kyo, you- you have it too." she hugged the little baby in her arms as the baby slowly fell back to sleep. "Green like mommy, but red... just like daddy."

"Sharingan... He was just born." Sasuke stated, stroking Kyo's hair with a million thoughts in his mind. How? Why?

"Maybe it's a sign." Sakura interrupted the evolving thought in his mind, paying attention back to her. "That he'll be just as strong as his father. He'll be your prodigy." she chuckled.

"My prodigy... my son." he said softly, watching the peaceful scene of his wife and kid.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh, I'm tired...

Um, yeahh, born with a sharingan... what!?

Besides, **it's fan-fiction**, not the real thing :)

Such a short chappie, eh?


	2. Jealousy Brewed in the Blood

"Mom! Dad!" an 8 year old Seiko yelled, running out of the academy excitedly. Sasuke and Sakura stood hand in hand as they watched their son stroll to them. "Look! I've done it! I've really done it!" He handed them a letter from his pocket as both read it, Sasuke gasped as Sakura immediately hugged him.

"Honey, we're so proud of you!" stated his mother as Sasuke merely smiled. Just then two younger siblings came out, having tired yet happy faces on them. Seiko turned to them and ran, wanting them to also hear the good news. He rushed both to their parents.

"Mom! Mom, tell them what happened!" he urged as both Kyo and Sakori looked at him blankly. Their mother smiled.

"You're brother, at the age of 8, is already graduating from the academy!"

Both gasped and looked at Seiko in disbelief.

"Isn't that great!? I really am graduating! Everyone can't believe it!"

"Neither can we." Kyo finally managed out, turning to Sakura. "Mother, is brother really old enough to do that?"

"Kyo, age doesn't matter. Your uncle Itachi-" Sasuke growled at his name, "I mean, the point is that you can graduate as early as you are able to, depending on yours skills."

"But mother, I'm top in my class. Shouldn't I be able to graduate too?" Kyo asked beginning to pout.

"Kyo, your brother was not only top in his class, but in the whole school! His abilities have definately raised."

_'What about my abilities?_' he thought. Kyo looked at Seiko with Sakori hugging him. _"Yay for my borther!"_ she squeeled. Turning back to his parents, he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down on Kyo too before looking back at Seiko, then stating, "As expected of my child." for the first time.

Kyo's world of recognition disappeared. He looked down at the ground in shock of what Sasuke just said. He didn't want his father to say that to his brother. He wanted to be the one his father would say that to. First. And from that moment on, Kyo became jealous of Seiko. Not only was he his brother, but he was also the perfectionist.

Yes, the perfectionist eveyone loved.

_"Seiko is so smart, he definately takes after both parents." _he's heard a shopowner say

_"Seiko really is an Uchiha, having the skills of his mother and the talents of his father."_ he's heard a sensei say.

_"Seiko will be a true ninja someday, maybe exceeding his own parents!" _he's heard one of the legendary sannins, Jiraiya, say.

_"Seiko is the true pride of the Uchiha Clan."_ he's heard an ANBU official say.

_"Seiko, as expected of my my child." _he's heard his father say. And that, was the worst.

And even though he has gotten his sharingan before the rest of his siblings, Seiko's jutsu and techniques seemed to surpass his, with everyone watching him ever so proudly. He'd watch in the distance, others looking at him wierdly with stares and whipsers.

_"He's the Uchiha born with a sharingan... How frightful, something is terribly wrong with that child born on having sharingan...That child may just turn out to be like the other Uchiha brother_..." they'd say, too scared to really talk to him. They viewed him as a curse, bad luck, and a prodigy of someone else.

Kyo turned jealous because of his brother, the best, the one who makes everyone proud, while he stayed in the shadows hoping for one person to tell him all the words he wanted to hear. To tell him they were proud of him. To tell him HE was proud of Kyo, his own son. He wanted his father's favor first.

Seiko got it, but he didn't.

_"Seiko Seiko Seiko..."_


	3. Papercut

"Seiko, cover the left. I'll take the right. Kagura, do a shadow clone and hide in different spots inorder to confuse the enemy. You'd get a better chance at protecting youself." said the 15 year old as his older brother nodded while the girl rolled her eyes.

"But Kyo! Couldn't I just attack him from behind!?" she whinned while he glared at her.

"Just do what I say Kagura!" he replied as she sighed, the three taking their positions. A footstep was heard as Kyo knew they were approaching. Listening closely to the sounds, he quickly turned around and threw a kunai at the direction the footstep was heading, the kunai having an exploding tag on it reacted as bombed away the tree revealing an Akatsuki. All three gasped as his blonde hair swung down, a bunch covering the left side of his face.

Deidara smirked while the three were eager to start their battle.

"Hm, you found me." he said as Kyo glanced at his brother and quickly gave the signal. Both boys started off, Seiko coming straight towards Deidara as Kyo used his agility to get Dei's distraction away from himself. Deidara looked around, not knowing who to focus on. He spotted Seiko's kunai in his right hand, now coming towards him Deidara decided to fight Seiko off first.

Seiko raised up his right hand now about to throw the kunai at Deidara as the akatsuki quickly threw clay bombs at Seiko's feet, unbalancing him. As smoke began to fade from the bomb, he smirked as he saw Seiko's body hanging lifelessly on a tree limb, or so he thought.

"Too ea-"

_Rip_

Suddenly, he could feel bits of blood rushing out of him, looking to the sides at his ribs he noticed a deep gash. He looked behind him as Kyo stood on a branch, crossing is arms and smirking. Yes he's been hit, the kunai Kyo threw flew past his ribs, slicing it along the way while being thrown at a nearby tree.

"I agree, it is." said Kyo.

Suddenly, using the Magen: Jubaku Satsu technique, a tree branch quickly and unknowingly wrapped around Deidara's feet, holding him tightly in place so he won't get away. Deidara struggled as he reached in his bag, his hand chewing up a new bomb. Throwing it down on the roots, the bomb exploded as smoke surrounded him. Before the akatsuki could move anywhere else, Seiko quickly came up from the branch stabbing the kunai right into Dei's stomach. The smoke cleared as Deidara looked straight into Seiko's eyes, the Uchiha pushing the kunai in. Suddenly, _POOF! _Seiko gasped at the Body Replacement Technique as the body turned into a log, Seiko getting angry. He release his kunai and looked around.

Deidara began to laugh as all three heard, hearing the terrible deed of it. "Bye Bye" he whispered, all the chunins not sure of what he was saying until an explosion was heard.

An exploding tag had been on the branch where Seiko was on, thus not knowing he had been exploded.

"Brother!" yelled Kyo, Seiko's body falling as Kyo reluctantly caught him. Setting him on a lower branch, both boys breathed. Then, Seiko smirked, as Kyo knew what had happened. _POOF! _Another body replacement as Deidara glared, these two boys empowering him. Secretly he formed tiny spiders and threw them to various places, hiding them.

Listening closely and watching Kyo infront of him, he focused on sounds around him. Hearing a shuffle, he threw a bomb straight behind him, throwing clay bombs at both Kyo and Seiko. Both boys quickly jumped off the branches, into another one.

_BOOM!_

What they didn't know was that the particular branch they both stepped on were filled with explosion bugs, the little bombs going off and blasting them down. Deidara smirked as Kyo and Seiko flung, blood seeping through their skin.

"You're finished..." he stated.

_ZOOM._

"Not yet."


End file.
